


Horus hersy book 5though google translate

by Konradleijon



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Other, shitty translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konradleijon/pseuds/Konradleijon
Summary: as the tittle says this is the Horus hersy book "Fulgrim" though multiple layers of google translate





	1. Chapter 1

For what is not, say, a soldier with the sword Balhaan, who were in command, I can not help but admire the fleet of ships, not in the Diasporex to his fleet. For, in general, five months to him, those who were seeking to escape the Corps would be a fulfillment of around 10 ships, the reason for the clusters thereof brought in the Bifold Carollo and Latine: for the prince of the before and after, with his hands of iron.  
And that has been changed FERRUM the ships of the fleet of the enemy, the fear of a great many things, he assayed to him, the volume of the star, I shall also be divided against Chevrolet Corvette in the zone where two of every sort of endeavor we Carollo smoothly start.  
'Hands Hands head, which were found not to be creating a major accident will lead to the destruction of Diasporex thoughts. And I noticed that the 52nd together with his ship for the expedition, as an accident is to carry them out was blotted out by a group of them in the western part of me kept and unfamiliar to the disease.  
Space space includes three systems, two of which contain a variety of the world has been brought into the fold of the small war. Higher than in the other branches of learning was found in the fact that the removal of a group of that she had to be a vessel for the support of the life of the investigation to the. Initially, it can be said to be a sign that they are not to conceive in terms of space, from the region. Before the new system because it was discovered by spraying forward again, this is the space around the star Royal Caroll.  
Primark sustain local identity and location of the officer from the source of transmission, and then quickly concluded that a fleet of very large size space with unidentified royal. Although other compatible avoidance of activities and new ships, and he found it to enter Forum claims must be removed before any progress yet.  
But this search for it began.  
The back is still on the podium for the men and iron, a military cruise is half faithfully served for 52 UNOMIL military almost half years. In those years sixty years old and has been under the leadership of Balan and the ship and crew are proud to be the best, because they had less than it was for the best that the weakness is horrid.  
The name of the "man hands" name "more accurately Hands" bridge "beacon" the brilliant whiteness of the highest importance and simplicity. Although there is no jewelry, it remains at a minimum, and it looks as if the ship docks when it moves to the surface Marsan. He is an active hunters anonymous death is the perfect ship to the fleet.  
A difficult process and test fishing outward in the fleet did not find it. There is poison in the battle, the fleet of ships of the revelation of the secret of a group of firmly fixed to the end, the source to be deposited, but an attack on the I do not know, both unidentified in the ships, they are able to escape before the narrow passages of the.  
To the surprise and delight mechanic turned a large consumer of human origin ship's question cock others. It teaches the ship is part of a larger group called the ship's crewmen detained Diasporex, which belongs to the Earth a long time.  
In the land of the disciple to study the history of the ancient city of Balhaan, ADH is in the golden age of exploration, who not long at all widely read, follow the dark of the night, fell down at his shining for thousands of years old, before the milk, even if the people out of the earth a long journey for revisits during the colonial carries out in the fleet of ships. Great restored it to cross the main and the first pioneers have won and lost in a time of war and chaos. The fleet is an ancient mythological material, because the ship was given for the first time, two of the stars from the Earth to the farthest corner of the galaxy.  
In order to find his descendants claimed ensure that the same person more accurately by hand.  
When the information was obtained from the crew, contact the brothers have been established since ancient times, but a large Impedicion 52, ADH Diasporex contains many elements of conflict for millennia. Let him deny that the emperor's ordered the ADH is only the stain of the name of the co-operating in a small space of the fleet of the armed men into the field, and the darkness has received Diasporex up the fight.  
In my mind the forgiveness of his brothers, is for ever, has created many thousands of men, according to the grace Diasporex compatible to reconstruct this complex in the world, were willingly to strike, it follows that if the emperor were to man's command.  
Suggestions have been the first president denied on one hand and the media


	2. Currently references Find him They want to go

Currently  
references  
Find him  
They want to go

"Our biggest danger is that I can tell you to call and Delafour rarely presents gifts too low and you just keep it soft ... You laugh and you want to arrange a meeting with the different groups trying to remove it would be self-rated by the assessment and they would be preoccupied with self-confidence under the influence of a similar spirit.  
The darkness that surrounds us through the country's search engines, hammers, cut-offs is easy to hit developers.  
The white marble rectangles are created with a height and a surface that is not suitable for a point in a four meter file. I passed the still waters of the first building in Ostia in a marble, silver and said it was the stone's fall. Pride emperor housewife, make sure the principal is hung, and lay Bay last week, but don't expect the prince to slip. for you  
This is perhaps the marble Caesar, a person preorient, the image of Proconnesus, the original of the royal family of Anatoly, an archipelago, where he says there were many empires with stones. With the stones from the brick at the top there is a stone at the top of the top, but he knows that it is rich in white marble. valuable force and guarantee delivery and priority for freight for a 28-month ferry.  
He knows he knows what he is doing and his talents, and he has his father at the marble surface in Ostia. Knowledge (a natural talent is required) for anyone trying to figure out what the work for a hundred thousand is. To be misleading with an unprofessional image of the artist.

"Now I'm ready," came the light.  
"I hope, I hope," said a woman's voice behind her. "It will be announced recently that we will do the service that you know we lose.  
Ostia smiled and said, "I don't want to be ready for a sculpture.  
Moving in lingerie and maintaining relationships, raising his hands on Angel of La Serena, this time washing, examining one of the matriarchs of Coraline Seneca. Moved through love, scaffolding and upward stairs in the media.  
In short, because generally a very clear spectrum resembles, perhaps the greatest painter of this angel. Ask other travelers with Guilliman 12 Robber campaign passengers, but Serena Ostia's capabilities are considered.  
Although everything is good, now I think of what my goal is, and the flight flying over the long mill comes from its use.  
In fact, Clay's songs have long been Kynska Bequia, a colorful, coral and dark green deck that is basically the Basque settlement. Jump on the chest. As usual, he put his long hair cortex, rough hair frame and a blackberry hair black, and its shaped hazelnut and almond scrub full.  
"The field is beautiful," he says.  
"Thank you for standing up," said Serena, standing in front of your son and moving the chain. At least they look up, even if you want to enjoy it.  
"This is the solution that has been reversed, bound and hard.  
"America, TB is not enough," said Serena. "Yes, you know what it is, Bequia does not want to show that you have not harmed the shame after the end of the concert, not the artists themselves and irresponsible.  
Ostia smiled. "So we don't have the ability to answer halfway.  
"It's the responsibility of breaking clothes," Serena said. "Do you want to listen to yourself when you begin to sculpt?"  
"Yes, he came in," M. "Now I see what's in it, so it's free.  
"Yes, I'm sure


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix Zoo  
Ears will be judged  
On fire

All the ships are in the 28th expedition, in honor of the great emperor, in the length of gold jewels and in the color of wine. In the Leanian world, he is the royal king of the oldest king who was driven by the armies, wars, removals, fighting and surrounding societies.  
The Jipiter army battle took place one hundred six years ago. It was developed and created by General Frederick General de Mars and each of its components to monitor qualification requirements. The construction process includes a container similar to a similar site, but only for the Latin American flag of the Emperor's children.  
Organize 28 expanding fossil fuels, a full Leer instruction and a compatibility guide that did not see the enemy on the Japanese planet without being attacked by a Dominican propeller. The energy of the disasters that witnessed the expeditionary expedition has now shaken seismic delays of up to six earthquakes using the exact force and the Fulgrim cigarette.  
Though known worldwide as "Lernan", the official time of the twenty-third third world expedition is the 28th expedition. Although such an image is blocked before the end of the open conflict period, which is valid under the terms of this Agreement, its use must comply with security standards.  
Andrey and Volgogrim, who were in France and the emperors of gold, were sent to France all over the world, each of them winning. The repertoire of the repertoire was divided when they were the biggest and best of the 28th century expedition in the mourning, removing the lower tools, the first of his plans to declare his plans for war investigation.

First of all, Julius Caesar was a man who was not aware of any disagreements, and his current situation was very poor. His heroic hero and skin winner, he faces Helphob and the way to Lononia, as well as return to pasture, swords, and persecution.  
Stone ring pendant around the neck and located between gold boxes with gold box. None of his painful experiments during the study showed that such a picture showed that he had doubts before he called it and that he was not unique.  
They walked through the vast roads with shining walls and the ocean atmosphere they won with the winning gold letters, the victorious victory, and the glory of Crete. The principle of evolution in the future must be the concept of "Fregranim" and its walls are brought back to the bones in the history of the empire.  
The Latin heroes of the road gave way, and the hard work that was done from the cargo book created a very cool color.  
"Are we busy?" Lico asked if it was a sweet and sweet cocksucker, but "I think Roggio had said he was waiting for you to wait for the expedition."  
"He did it," Julie said when he put it back on his soul. "But if we need to do something he needs, it's less than 24 hours and three, a month, Lico, he wants Lean to be in shape in a month!"  
"Men are ready, promised ladies." We can do it!  
"I doubt we can do it, but Lico, but the budget costs are high and probably too much."  
"Stormbirds are prepared in their lamps, and we are just waiting for your name to be published in Leir."  
"I know," said Julius, but we must wait for preliminary orders first. "  
"However, Captain Demeter has already begun?" The lady asked them to bring the emperor's emperors with gold storms for a long time. Although they were not classical sculptors, it was a violent force of violence, a war of war, in which each of them was clear.  
"That's not the case," said Julie, "this injustice will be ignored in the campaign campaign without consulting other foreign officials, so it will be a step back rather than a campaign opening."  
Lie fell and covered her head. "Are we interested in expeditionary feelings?" Primark instructs them to answer what is true and correct. "  
\- not

However, these orders did not refuse to demonstrate that his superior had sent to the War Council and pointed out that the 28th Constitution was in force against such people.  
Julia knows Julia Puigim shows the car's head and the patient's strength grows. They can't sit on the throne and know what the Imperial kids are doing.  
"Well, Likao, we're here," he said, watching the Phoenix Grand Dome in Pharaoh's bronze jump and Eagle Empire. The eagle shows the signature of Emperor and Legion Laying Clocks over the dominant weapons. The children of the children are amazing. When the door opened and the storm was wrapped in his army, the army broke into the city.  
At times, the Fonencian counselors were housed in large, large cabins and a large number of foreign languages in large copper strips.  
He painted a door in the store and went to the Hellenic River.

Solomon was in front of the man who was hosted in heaven. He put his hand on a helmet and ax. Break the yellow and yellow spots and break the golden bucket, the mound fell as broken and injured. That is why Astara's war ended, and organs and wars did not survive.  
Therefore, different types of plant are between war and all parts of the war. Shortly after the Lantern, Sholam realized the difference between wings, water and doctors. Whether it was genetic modification or not, Solomon didn't know.  
There are many insects, berths, insects, insects commonly found in Robson's works and money-based creatures. The upper part is as long as the light and color of the glass can at least grow. green shooter power.  
Stone, again, elegant eye and bad bag meet on the floor. While he was there, he lifted his head off the fire from the wall. Combining the forces of Tibet, speeding up each victory in the camp, beating the area, and hurrying the road each time at speed.  
When the wind was full of slides and the ashes spread into the land, the emperor's children did not attack the city. Although they do not know how to deal with Solen Café and Telonus, they believe in their experience and faith. Solomon acknowledged all his laws and all that they did and their duties.  
The Muilte Fire was one of the Astartes shops where the electrode violations occurred.  
"On the side of the enemy". It is believed that Solomon and his warriors are an acceptable time. Lara escaped and threatened to meet government government members to send her friends and friends to their men.  
Sola sees that he is proud to fight other weapons. The slides, lakes and surroundings of Reitermauer are not the streets of the imperial children. Refrigerators have terrible battles with power and training facilities.  
When the sky attacks Solomon's courts, the dirt does not break the tower and the horns. The empire is over four meters wide and lies in the egg center.  
Listen to the heat and listen to the army losing its body and putting it around.

"My friends," Grey Gray started and turned into skin and skin. "I am very happy that you see what you saw together, how long has it been since we joined the war? We now have the opportunity to address this problem.  
Although he knew what would happen to him, but Julius felt sick, he saw Lyubo Sardinian's people being held hostage in the Primary.  
"We rule in the world of Lilie, and we follow Freedom. When the emperors attack the Luna Wulus, the masters of the war, the Kefan will strengthen its registration. Old Terra's rhetoric takes a few days every day, while Julius is in the air and the pilgrims "This is the world! The one who praises the mechanical representation is the great and valuable work of the emperor, and he has done all things. "  
"The most beautiful," left the room.  
Freeman's Fallmard hit and said. "Even though such a world is a great value for us, who do not want others to be dear with the foreigners, who want to continue to ignore our rise in peace, we will not be able to talk about a good answer to our sincerity!"  
Helpolis became angry and angry groups were filled with anger. Soup voices his victory over his chest. When the audience and audience fell off, Julius Flyn looked at the scene with Prattaker.  
"If you can?" He made the soldiers with his voice and his deep knowledge.  
Yes, Thaddeus and my colleagues are all important, "said Frederick, and the great Fayle mascot just got his name.  
Julius spoke with a smile, because he said he had talked to the rich talent Ergeruimu, and Faye knew that because of that, it was stupid, so fast.  
"Sorry, my lecturer," Fayle started to put his hands on the wall, without the descendants of Heliopoli. Although Thaddeus Fayle said it was a heavy crystal on the Baron Bar column, and tried to make a glass of glass. "Maybe you can tell me something?"  
Feeling cold, his black eyes filled with joy. "I try not to understand you."  
The footwear left unnecessary shoes, but the situation became worse. "You are here to ask our Committee for War: What do we do when we are eighteen?  
"Yes, I am," said Frederick. "Because I can not imagine that you make a decision without your advice."  
"Why do you play this trip?" Asked by Faara. The majority of the bàsmhora is standing in front of Vorwärts, but Taddo Fayle speaks about his staff, and his dear Julius with such a boorischem behavior is growing.  
"I have decided to delay the decision of the Council again and again, and it takes a lot of money. It has been a decade since, "FAR has continued. "Do not you talk about emperor of the protective zone?"  
Julius did not seem to be very angry, but very angry with Ergeneky, although he must know almost every athlete 19 attacking that he is in doubt.  
Julius said that this should be transparent.  
"It's a talk," said Frederick Gremem, "But that is not the value of the planet's cheaper emotions.  
Farrukh said that the destroying of our boat is absolutely proven. "It seems that you have completed the course of the war and did not contact us."  
"What's up, sir!" When asked about Friedrich Gray, his eyes felt ironic. "Do you want to go back to the dance and fight this war because it's dangerous?"  
Mr. Fayl said that the solemn assembly said he was very long and said, "No, sir, my friends can always use it."  
Fulgrim's activity reminded him that Julius knew that his control should be careful for Farrel's survival. The Grimm Grimm did a plan of war and there was no breakdown of death.  
"Thank you, Mr.," said Friedrich, "I am

There are so many neighbors that their friends can not know, and although they are no different from Solomon, they know that the monster can be fun.  
"Come on," she growled, talking to himself on the rocky side of the crater. The cottage left her, and her hands and mouth stuck with her jump.  
He jumped and touched, and both met with a conflict and a weak armor on the ground. When it comes, Solomon draws Lal Lalawanan branch and party inserts and creatures.  
Boom brought the fragrance of the body, and Solomon struck out his right, then uncovered his armor. The outermost pedestal can easily be thrown out of silver shield, and dilute Laer's body. When he died, he shouted from his throat, and again King Solomon was full of tears.  
Sodu then, Sulaiman struck Laer's arm, and the light disappeared from the dirty weapon. He returned to the crater side and at that time the soldiers attacked Laer when they returned to the square.  
Solomon left the war briefly and saw his soldiers fleeing and peacefully denied this foreign tendency. The expert's eye knows that the numbers can not be locked without reinforcement. Dozens of Astarte paralyzed, their body trembling, because foreign weapons caused a nerve that was unrelated to the injured body.  
His feelings for the form of war say that the soldiers know they have been beaten, and when they think that outsiders will increase the body of someone else, they will add more.  
"The emperor!" Bieżejt, entered the battlefield with the Astart crater. "Take a line! I swear to be the first master, Kassoon, we will occupy this place, and will not be ashamed of the bankruptcy vote!  
He sees almost the opposite of the almost invisible sight and knows that his fighters are not humiliated. Second time he once showed him back to the opponent, he did not think about him now.  
In ancient times, when the soldiers passed the war, the law was broken, and one of the ten soldiers was killed by a former brother against pain as a warning to the survivors. King Solomon believed that the punishment was very patient. The final warriors will participate in the contest. They are proud of the fact that no team on their team needs a bold and cruel lesson. They took everything away from it, and they loved to die that would limit the army.  
The maid of this war broke out, and even though the emperor's sons were moved again to Lyle's intentions, there was no outbreak. King Solomon pulled out ammunition from uneven terrain and placed in a new weapon. He moves the midline, he changes his position in a deep war, commits it to death and uses the ammunition and returns to the sword.  
He fights two hands, tries to burrow the foreign body, shakes his stronghold, surrounded by Lal River.


	4. Chapter 4

It's time to play.  
The right to control the entire Milky Way, not war heroes and strong ones.  
The vast majority of the earth's emperor is the market for the tree and fell on them. The emperor was removed from the most powerful people in that strange woman's story of the many things he does.  
Dawn, so call a new era of human praise us.  
Many battles in villages with large marble and gold celebrated the emperor. Gains rise to record one million were the world's most powerful warriors and epic warriors.  
The first of these heroes and gods as commander of victories in the maritime area. They can't wonder, the top commander of the genetic experiment. Sailors and soldiers, most of the time they can be of any kind, knowing that 100 from each human is a human version of their galactic space leaving the path.  
Organized in the tens of thousands of chefs called a vast array of people and their rulers, the governor's annual sums and Galaxy for the local name about his emperor.  
The president's most glorious star, the glorious rulers, and the foundation of the Spirit are the name of the emperor, Horus, himself and his son. This is the "war minister" as the captain of the emperor and the military commander Galaxy Jazi. There is war without equality, the greatest diplomat.  
When the flames spread through the skin of the wreath, the government will be subject to the human benefits of the test ...


	5. Chapter 5

The son of the king  
First  
Continue  
Commander of Vespasiani  
Julius Kasan Capitan is the first company  
Captain Demetry Solomon, the second company  
Marius and Virus, 3 companies  
Capital Shaol Tarbitz, Pilot Company  
Capitol Tuyo, 13  
Paddyre, 18 members  
Salome Demetrius is Gaussian's second-choice  
Leony Acri for Julius Castro  
Fabius

Metal  
Infrastructure Manus Primarach  
Gabriel Sansador Capitan, the first company  
Capitani Blue Ferrom

Primrose  
Chorus Priestach of Horus Last, one component  
First Wulkaya  
Korah Primer - Protect the handle  
Angron Freecell from the world of the world  
The first person,

Another Romance  
The first captain of the Arbus from the magnetism

Soviet Army  
Commander Thaddeus Pail

No pedestrian  
Serena Cinematography and Ideas  
Composer Kinska Bait and Harmonica  
Delafur statue oustian  
Keane Asenka theater program  
Leopold is a diet  
Ormondton Bracton is the export of the Earth  
Evan Tobias Archbishop Pride emperor

Woman  
Extra processing or Alta  
Herald Goldhal and Reynoldt or Alva


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one the perfect warrior

Article  
Article

"These tests have encouraged us to overcome and want happiness in our heart because happiness is only knowledge and development. It is a struggle and a decline.  
\- A first, good, and good source

"The success of the statement will be achieved, but it does not matter, but nothing will happen!"  
\- A test girl, a rock

"The most important truth is that those who lost us ..."  
\- Zeng Panorama, Greek philosophy 9


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first paragraph of chapter one.

A  
Me  
To analyze  
They read

"The problem with most of us is, and now we all laugh behind the scenes in depression data and they don't feel.  
It is just renewed Every home is surrounded by water, the carpet swaying hammer the old marble walls to make the rate of success. She was in front of the school, and in the middle of the stone and ran after louder, her hand held a little shorter than her hair to do, new things would do.  
Marble columns, white beads are not attached to the image four feet high. Ostia came and went away from the marble, laid his face in the light, and held the stages of the house so that some of the stones told the story. This site last week led to Emperor's agents being closely-minded generals, but also in the perspective of the Savior's place of last donor.  
And the clan of the Ancient Antolan's custom of his children's area where most of the stones are in the leader's house. The wound in the mountains of Armenia, no one was allowed to get it and the band, but one is that the picture was a black marble. Uncertainty has its value and emperor's flagship flagship.  
He knows what the other is called wise, knowing Ostiance to cure his hands, which is in marble. His teacher is attached (which they called back to take their knowledge on their own), put through the stone first to add the product to see what he would do. Eyes, the form is not cut into any kind of imaginative artist.


End file.
